Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply "The Idol") is a twist that features in all seasons of Survivor which do NOT feature the Back To Basics twist. The purpose of it is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. It is not to be confused with the Tribal Immunity Idol or Individual Immunity Necklace, as the Hidden Immunity Idol is not available at challenges. However, clues to the whereabouts of the idol may exist at camp. Appearance Similar to the Immunity Idol and the Immunity Necklace, the Hidden Immunity Idol is a small ornate talisman that is designed depending on the season's theme and/or location. Other idols are designed like small necklaces or bracelets. Format The format of how the Hidden Immunity Idol is used every season differs, and as of now there are only two formats of how it is used based on the time it can be used in Tribal Council. Survivor: Philippines-Present From Survivor: Philippines onwards (with the exception of Survivor: Mongolia), there have been two available Idols, one hidden in each of the tribe camps. Players must use the Idol after the votes have been cast, but before the host reveals them. This gesture will force castaways to become more cautious on possessing it and/or divulging information about possessing one. With this format, it is crucial for players to use his/her Idol at the right time. Contestants must draw the Idol at a Tribal Council where they are sure to receive votes, or else, they will either waste the Idol (if they had either no votes against them or if they have votes, there may not be enough to eliminate them) or get eliminated without even using the Idol. This was dubbed by several contestants as flushing. Once the Idol is used, it is usually rehidden. From this point forward, the Idols are valid up until the Tribal Council where there are only five contestants remaining. When the castaway is voted out as a direct result of the use of the Hidden Immunity Idol, that person is said to have been "idoled out". Survivor: Boracay In Survivor: Boracay, both idols are exclusive for a tribe. For instance, if a member of one tribe finds the Idol of the rival tribe, he/she has to give it to one of its members before the next Tribal Council. Survivor: Aruba In Survivor: Aruba, while the current format still applies during the tribal phase, an additional Hidden Immunity Idol was in play, which is hidden at the Merged tribe camp. The said Idol must be used as two hidden idols, but is only one looking idol piece. The finder of this must share it with another person. That means, the finder and the person who they choose to share it with will be safe. It is referred to as the "Special Idol". Survivor: Polynesia In Survivor: Polynesia, idols were separated into two piece and were given the half to each and every castaways at the very start of the game. They must correctly guess who has their other half in the opposing tribe to make a full idol and will be eligible in play. Clues To find Hidden Immunity Idols easier, clues are provided to castaways. As the season progresses, more clues will be provided, regardless if the idol has already been found or not. The way that clues are done and how the idol is found varies from season to season. * In Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Boracay, Survivor: Croatia, Survivor: Peru, Survivor: All-Stars, ''and ''Survivor: Aruba. Two or more tribes would receive a clue to the whereabouts of the idol after each challenge. * In Survivor: Durban, due to the Idol twist, once a person finds the other tribe's idol, they cannot use for themselves. Instead, they must give it to a member of the opposite tribe before the next Tribal Council. Furthermore, for the first time, no clues would be provided. * In Survivor: Peru & Survivor: Aruba ''due to the Exile Island twist, the person who gets sent there will have a clue to the hidden immunity idol. * In ''Survivor: Polynesia due to the Half Idols twist, there were no clues given out but, castaways must guess who has their half idols in order to make a full idol. Owning History Survivor: Philippines * Bwburke B. was the first person to find an idol. He played it and used it on Oliver to make sure Sox would get voted out. * The Ahas and Tigre idols were never found. Survivor: Durban * Kelly M. was the first person to find an idol, she was shocked to read the note about giving the idol to the other tribe. She then gave it to J.T R. * J.T R. ironically found an idol on his tribe. He then gave it to G.T B. on the opposite tribe. Survivor: Boracay * Jake H. was the first person to find an idol on Bahaghari tribe. He hung onto this idol, not playing it until the the last time he could at final five, but then during tribal council, Acaica J. was evacuated immediately due to her being seriously ill and couldn't move forward playing the game. It was then moved to the final 4 and Jake H. used the idol where it negated one vote against him and ensured the swift removal of Tayvie H. from the game. * The Amihan idol was never found. Survivor: Mongolia *The Hidden Immunity Idol was not featured in this season due to the Back To Basics twist. Survivor: Croatia *Andrew was the first person to find the idol on Donji Tribe and played it negating him 3 votes againts him. Mike later found the idol and he played it but negating him with 0 votes. *Mike won a hidden immunity idol from the auction. Survivor: Peru *Natalie first found Hidden Immunity Idol on Exile Island on Day 5. She used it later, negating her 4 votes against her which caused a tie between Jared and Reed. *Reed, later on found the idol on Kon Tribe. He got voted out, while he had an idol in his pocket. *The Apu idol was never found. Survivor: All-Stars *The Arawak was never found. *The Igneri was never found. *The Taino idol was never found *Mike won a hidden immunity idol from the auction. Survivor: Aruba *Kevin was the first person to find the idol on Savaneta Tribe and played it on Day 18, negating him 2 votes against him. *Brendon later on found the idol on Barcadera Tribe and played it on Day 21 negating him with 0 votes. *Chris F. then found the merged idol and played it on Day 30 negating him with 0 votes. *After Mike going three times to Exile Island, he finally found the exile hidden idol and played it on Day 36 negating him with 0 votes. *Chris B. then found the special hidden idol and played it on him and Brendon on Day 36 negating him with 2 votes. Survivor: Polynesia Castaways Voted Out Due To An Idol Being Played Castaways Voted Out With Idols In Their Possession Gallery 200px-Necklaceeee.jpg|''Survivor: Philippines Hidden Immunity Idol'' S2 Hidden Immunity Idol.jpg|''Survivor: Durban Hidden Immunity Idol'' Survivor Boracay Hidden Immunity Idol.jpg|''Survivor: Boracay Hidden Immunity Idol'' S5 Hidden Immunity Idol.JPG|''Survivor: Croatia Hidden Immunity Idol'' Hidden Immunity Idol.png|''Survivor: Peru Hidden Immunity Idol'' S7 Hidden Immunity Idol.jpg|''Survivor: All-Stars Hidden Immunity Idol'' S8 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|''Survivor: Aruba Hidden Immunity Idol'' S8 Special Hidden Immunity Idol.png|''Survivor: Aruba Special Hidden Immunity Idol'' S9 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|''Survivor: Polynesia Half Immunity Idol'' Reference Category:Twists